


¿Por qué no lo puedes entender?

by zadel8059



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zadel8059/pseuds/zadel8059
Summary: Pequeño drabble que muestra una parte de los pensamientos de Gokudera Hayato.





	¿Por qué no lo puedes entender?

Tiene tiempo que me he estado haciendo las mismas preguntas ¿por qué no lo entiendes? ¿acaso eres tan idiota? En serio me desesperas.

No sé cómo no te has dado cuenta aún, si pasamos juntos la mitad del día, si siempre me estás molestando y además todos los días me preguntas por qué soy tan injusto contigo, por qué le ayudo con su tarea al décimo y a ti no… sabes que nunca te voy a contestar sinceramente ¿lo sabes verdad? Pensé que era demasiado obvio; preferiría arrojarte diez cartuchos de dinamita antes que ser totalmente franco contigo.

No me preguntes más qué es lo que me pasa, creo que eso me molesta aún más, no sé qué hago soportando a un idiota como tú.

¿Sabes también que cada minuto que compartimos puede ser el último? Por eso no me gustaría desperdiciar ninguno, y aún así lo hago contigo, escuchando tu risa despreocupada dondequiera que voy, soportando las estupideces que dices acerca de la mafia, ¿en verdad eres así de distraído? Porque cuando te veo serio de verdad me intimidas y pienso que quizá sí sepas que esto no es un juego… por eso… cada vez dudo más que no te hayas dado cuenta aún.

Cuando me pasas el brazo por los hombros ¿no sientes que tiemblo un poco? ¿no te has percatado del latido rápido de mi corazón? Cuando acercas tu rostro pidiéndome que te explique los deberes con un bostezo, ¿no comprendes por qué desvío la mirada? No… porque en verdad eres un idiota concluyo al final mientras observo que te acercas a mí y me vuelvo a sentir afortunado de compartir un día más contigo, y pienso… mañana será el día en que te lo diga… o quizá no. Me gustas Yamamoto, estaré siempre a tu lado, date cuenta.


End file.
